Loca Pastorela
by Moon-9215
Summary: Una Pastorela muy a la mexicana, con nuestros queridos heroes como los personajes, especial por la navidad. Oddrich obvio  y en rima ojala les guste


Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece sino a sus creadores Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo.

ADVERTENCIA, ADVERTENCIA, PELIGRO: esta en rima. Si no les gustan las rimas, no me culpen, hago lo mejor que puedo. Como no tendré tiempo de ser muy descriptivo, aquí les dejo lo que todos usaran en el fic:

Pastores-

Jeremie(pastor líder): Túnica azul cielo, manto café, sus típicos lentes y sandalias.

Aelita(esposa del líder(o sea que Jeremie ya se vio xD)): Túnica rosa, ceñidor blanco y sandalias

Johnny (Niño Pastor): Túnica café y sandalias

Sissi(Pastora molesta): Túnica rojo carmín, muy ajustada, ceñidor negro, sandalias con tacón.

Ángeles(Todos tienen alas y aureola)-

Anthea Schaffer(la mamá de Aelita para quien no sepa)(Arcángel)-Toga blanca, ceñidor dorado y sandalias doradas.

Odd(Castidad): Cuello de tortuga blanco holgado, jeans blancos y tenis dorados con toques blancos.

Sam(Diligencia): Traje blanco, zapatos de tacón dorados, camisa blanca y corbata blanca.

Yumi(Humildad): Falda larga blanca, blusa blanca y tenis tipo converse dorados.

Milly(Caridad): Vestido de gala blanco, zapatos de tacón dorada y palestina dorada.

Tamiya(Paciencia)-Camiseta blanca con un dibujo de alas y una aureola, jeans blancos, guantes blancos de red hasta los codos y tenis dorados.

Emily(Compasión): Top blanco, minifalda blanca, con cinturón blanco con hebilla dorada y botas doradas.

Suzanne Hertz(Templanza): Suéter blanco, falda larga blanca, zapatos de tacón dorados y bata de laboratorio blanca con botones dorados.

Diablos(todos tienen cuernos y cola)-

Xana(Diablo)- Capa roja, y patas de cabra de la cintura para abajo.

Ulrich(Lujuria)- Chaleco negro, sin playera abajo, jeans negros muy ajustados, tenis converse negros y collar de perro de cuero rojo con correa negra(Dedicado por fans para fans xD).

Nicolas(Pereza)-Pijama rojo con negro, pantuflas de pies de dragón(búsquenlas en Internet si no las conocen).

William(Orgullo)-Traje negro, camisa roja sangre, corbata negra, zapatos rojos y lentes de sol rojos.

Hiroki(Avaricia)- Bata roja con bordes negros, pipa negra, pantalón de tela negro, pantuflas negras y pañuelo negro en el pecho.

Theo(Ira)-Camiseta roja con las mangas rotas, jeans negros destrozados, y botas de cuero negras.

Herv(Envidia)-Camisa roja con botones negros, con corbata negra, pantalones negros y mocasines negros.

Jim(Gula(a poco no se lo esperaban xD))-Camisa roja, pantalones negros, delantal negro manchado de sangre, y zapatos negros.

Loca Pastorela

Estaban los pastorcitos en su campamento, esperando a que los ángeles llegaran a anunciar el nacimiento. Poco sabía el cuarteto, que Satanás y sus secuaces, tramaban algo siniestro.

-Estoy muy emocionado por el nacimiento de Jesús el niño-dijo Johnny, el más pequeño, de cabello rojizo y energía de armiño.

-Yo también, Johnny, lo espero con ansias-dijo Aelita, de cabellos rosados y ojos como verdes manzanas.

-Solo espero que se den prisa, que me despeino mi cabellito-dijo Sissi la caprichosa, de ojos y pelo negros y actitud castrosa.

-No comas ansias, Sissi, ya deben estar en camino-dijo Jeremie, de pelo rubio y ojos azul celestino. Cabe decir, y no es impertinencia, que Jeremie decía esto intentando no perder la paciencia. Aelita le pidió a Jeremie que con ella se apartara, y Jeremie, flojito y cooperando, fue con su amada. Gran fue su decepción, el ver que Johnny invitado estaba a la reunión.

-Jeremie, ¿no te preocupan Sissi y su forma de actuar?-preguntó la niña con muy bajo hablar.

-Así es ella, Aelita, déjala nomás-contestó el rubio sin más.

-Es una grosera sin remedio-dijo el niño que se hallaba en medio. Y Jeremie dijo:

-Nada que hablar, ya saben que nunca va a cambiar-. Aelita sugirió:

-¿Por qué su actitud no sigue otra ruta?.

Jeremie dijo-Ya sabes, así es la muy …

-¡¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos, esperando la respuesta de jefe.

-Malcriada-dijo con una sonrisa penosa, mientras una gota bajaba por su frente.

Entonces, sin mas preámbulos ni presentación, llegaron los ángeles, al son de una bella canción:

Bajo el cielo, la ciudad se empieza a iluminar

Esta noche, todo lo que quiero es orar

Sólo espero que esta vez te quieras acercar

Y así a orar...

Tengo el ritmo y tú tienes todo lo demás

Me engrandeces, creo que me empiezo a enamorar

Sólo espero que su amor te pueda contagiar

Y así a orar...

Bailando, cantando... ¡engrandéceme!

Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderloSiento en todo el cuerpo la ternura amor

Uuuh baby , se metió en mi pechoarde como el fuego la ternura de su amor

Tengo el ritmo y tú tienes todo lo demásMe engrandeces, creo que me empiezo a enamorar

Yo te quiero si no tienes miedo tú verásque tu día será

Bailando, cantando... ¡engrandéceme¡

Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderloSiento en todo el cuerpo la ternura amorUuuh baby, se metió en mi pechoarde como el fuego la ternura de su amor

Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderloSiento en todo el cuerpo la ternura amor

Uuuh baby, se metió en mi pechoarde como el fuego la ternura de su amor

Siento aquí en el pecho la ternura de este amor ¡oh! nena arde como el fuego baby dame todo tu amor

Siento aquí en el pecho la ternura de este amor ¡oh! nena arde como el fuego baby dame todo tu amor

Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderloSiento en todo el cuerpo la ternura amorUuuh baby, se metió en mi pechoarde como el fuego la ternura de su amor

Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderloSiento en todo el cuerpo la ternura amorUuuh baby, se metió en mi pechoarde como el fuego la ternura de su amor

(N/a: si no la conocen es "Enloquéceme" de OV7, búsquenla en youtube quienes no la conozcan, solo que con la letra cambiada , si se preguntan porque la pongo es que no lo resistí XD).

-El Salvador ya nace, pronto se acerca, vayan a Nazaret, allí les espera, raudos vayan, hijos míos, más cuídense, de Lucifer y sus diablos malditos-anunció el ser celestial, que se presentaba frente a ellos bajo la imagen de una mujer primaveral. Cabellos rosas, ojos cual jade verdes, y en su espalda alas sorprendentes. Extrañamente, la bella mujer dijo todo cantando, haciendo que sus ángeles pusieran gesto preocupado. Odd, el Ángel de la Castidad, preguntó preocupado

-¿Le decimos que cantar no es necesario?-.

Sam, el Ángel de la Diligencia, contestó

-¿Estas loco?¿Y arriesgar nuestro salario?-.

Tras estas palabras, bellas y sabias, se fueron los mensajeros, a cumplir sus encomiendos. Ya solos y sin los ángeles, Jeremie se levantó.

-Bueno, ya los oyeron, vayamos al nacimiento-declaró.

Y sin más se fueron los pastores, y este escenario también dejaremos, espectadores. Iremos a los mismos Infiernos de Satán, donde el Chamuco y sus secuaces traman su plan. Y hallándose los ocho demonios en su recinto satánico, bailando frenéticamente al son de un horrible cántico:

¡BOOOOOOMBAAAAAA!

Sensual Con Movimiento Sensual

Sensual Con Movimiento Muy Sexy

Sexy Con Movimiento Muy Sexy

Y Aquí Se Viene el Satán con este baile

Que es una bomba

Para Robar esto es una

Bomba

Para Engañar esto es una bomba

Para Matar esto es una bomba

Y Las Mujeres lo bailan así, así, así así

Todo El Mundo, Una mano en el cuernito

Una Mano en el cuernito

Con movimiento sexy, con movimiento sexy

Una Mano en el rabito

Una Mano en el rabito

Con movimiento sexy, con movimiento sexy

Y ahora empieza a menear

Suavecito pal' infierno, pal' infierno, pal' infierno

Suavecito para el cielo, para el cielo, para el cielo

Suavecito pal' infierno, pal' infierno, pal' infierno

Suavecito para el cielo, para el cielo, para el cielo

Para Robar esto es una Bomba

Para Engañar esto es una bomba

Para Matar esto es una bomba

Toda La Mujeres lo sufren bomba,

Todo lo hombre lo sufren bomba,

Toda Las Morgues le pone bomba,

La Discoteca le ponen bomba

,Toda La gente lo baila bomba

Y este tipo se quema

Se quema y quema, se quema, ayúdenlo

Y se quema, se quema, ayúdenlo

Se quema, se quema, se quema, ayúdenlo

Se quema, se quema, se quema AYUDENLO

(N/a: Bomba de Azul Azul … simplemente no me resistí, esa canción me mata de risa XD).

-No puedo creer que este cerca esa molesta festividad, que me hace rabiar con tanta facilidad, y que me causa tanto desdeño-dijo el malvado diablo, de piel morena, cuerpo musculoso con un símbolo parecido a un ojo y peinado negro alocado, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡¿Dónde estas, Nicolas, Demonio de la Pereza?-gritó el Chamuco con fiereza. Nicolas entró con tambaleante paso, ya que lo llamaban cuando se disponía a tomar su embellecedor descanso (N/a: Y vaya que le urge, ¿no, amigos?).

-Ya voy, Satanás, siempre que me echo una siesta me mandas llamar, ¿adonde ahora me vas a mandar?-preguntó el pelo de naranja, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, con todo y pijama.

-Eres un holgazán sin remedios-dijo el Diablo con desdén-ya párate, y llama a tus compañeros-. Y así entre bostezo y bostezo, Nicolas los llamo, hasta que el Diablo tuvo en su presencia a cada siervo.

-Ya llegamos, su Majestad, ¿Por qué nos ha mandado llamar?-preguntaron los siete a sus amo, pero con un tono de que su chocolatote aún no se habían tomado.

-Bola de tontos, ¿para que mas?, ¿saben acaso que día será?-preguntó el Chamuco enojado, a lo que Nicolas, tras desperezarse, gritó emocionado.

-Felicidades, mi Señor, padre de Cañitas-dijo el diablo, antes de cantar las mañanitas.

-Idiota, mi cumpleaños no es, será Navidad, ¿Qué no lo ves?-gritó el Rey del Mal molestó, dándole un golpe al Demonio Perezoso.

-A veces no se si eres el Demonio de la Pereza o el de la Estupidez-dijo Ulrich, el Demonio de la Lujuria, apenado por un comportamiento tan vergonzoso.

-Esto es lo que harán: Irán donde los pastores, y sus usarán especialidades-ordenó el Diablo a sus ayudantes. Y sin más los Diablos se esfumaron, para cumplir la misión que se les ha encargado. Ninguno sabía como era de esperarse que los Siete Ángeles los vigilaban desde una nube flotante.

-Ya me figuraba que tramaban algo-dijo Tamiya, sin tener en su voz enojo alguno. Y Emily le dijo a Odd:

-Me cuesta creer que estés casado con uno-.

-Mi Ulrich no es tan malo, solo hace su trabajo-dijo el rubio defendiendo a su marido amado(N/a: y viniendo de mi, esto lo deberían haber esperado xD).

-Pero es molesto que hagan esto cada año-dijo Sam.

-Deberían haber aprendido que sus intentos son en vano-secundó Milly. Odd dijo con una sonrisa:

-Aún así, quiero a Ulrich, mi Romeo-. Yumi contestó:

-Y yo a William, pero que los amemos no hace a William menos creído, y a Ulrich menos …-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los Benditos.

-Goloso-contestó la pelinegra, moviendo los ojos como un personaje de los Simpsons.

-El Ángel de la Castidad con el Demonio de la Lujuria, que combinación-dijo Tamiya con sonrisa de satisfacción. Suzanne agregó:

-La prueba de que los opuestos se pueden gustar-. Emily contestó:

-O de que el Amor y la Locura de la mano suelen andar-.

-Bueno, seguiremos hablando o vamos a trabajar-dijo Yumi parándose, dispuesta a volar. Viendo como sus compañeros repetían su acción exclamó: Vayamos pues, Agentes del Bien. A lo que Odd contestó:

-Aunque no se de que hablas Yumi, si Ulrich siempre me es fiel-. Yumi en respuesta de la distracción, le dio al rubio un zapetón, y Odd se puso a chillar como el Chavo del Ocho.

-Bibibibibí-remedó Yumi, antes el brazo alzar-y no te doy otra nomás porque … no se me ocurre nada bueno que rime-dijo antes de su brazo bajar.

Mientras los pastores caminaban alegres, llegó Hiroki, el Demonio de la Avaricia, ofreciéndoles presentes.

-Hola mis amigos que buen día este, ¿no es singular? Les traigo una oferta que no podrán rechazar-.

-¿Cuál es esa oferta, niño misterioso?-preguntó Aelita al pequeño sospechoso. Es simplemente saco una bolsa con dinero y unos papeles.

-Entreguen estos volantes y recibirán estos billetes-. Los Pastores la oferta estaban por aceptar, cuando Milly, el Ángel de la Caridad, llegó a ayudar. A los pastores se les acercó, y muy suavemente al oído les susurró.

-Aunque no me puedan ver les daré una sugerencia, ignoren a este malvado y su recompensa: Que por solo repartir los volantes de tanta lana, hay algo que no cuadra, y ¿si esos papeles tienen algo dañino? Mejor ignórenlo y sigan su camino-. Así hizo el cuarteto, y dejaron al diablito rabiando molesto.

Caminaron un poco más en el trayecto y encontraron a Nicolas, que dormitaba en un tronco hueco. Si, adivinaron, mientras esperaba a los pastores, el muy tonto dormido se había quedado.

-¿Quién será este vagabundo mal vestido?-Sissi con desdén preguntó. No a lo lejos, Herv se acercaba con siniestra intención.

-No se, pero démosle una manta para que no tenga frío-dijo Aelita con ternura, ya que sentía lástima por la desdichada criatura.

-Pues sigamos nuestro camino hacia el Salvador-dijo Jeremie sonando como motivador. Seguro preguntarán, ¿Qué paso con el diablo pecador? Es fácil, mientras intentaba hacer su acción, llegó Emily el Ángel de la Compasión, y le aplico una llave de luchador. Luego llego Sam, y le dio una mirada extrañada sin más.

-¿No eres el Ángel de la Compasión?-preguntó extrañada. Y la otra ángel contestó:

-¿Qué? No me iba a quedar sin hacer nada-.

Pasaron cerca de una cuevita, donde Jim, el Diablo de la Gula, vendía tacos de carnita.

-Pasen, pasen sin pena ni gloria, que les daré comida deliciosa-vio a los pastores acercarse y les dijo, a Sissi en directo-pase señorita, coma que parece un esqueleto-. El comentario a Sissi enfureció y le gritó en una rabieta:

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?¡¿No ve que estoy a dieta? Ahora vete, barriga llena, o te juro que arponearé una ballena-. El demonio por la amenaza quedo aterrado, y como una niñita corrió espantado. Suzanne, el Ángel de la Templanza, vio eso con placer.

-Se salvaron del Diablo, y mi trabajo ni tuve que hacer-dijo antes de un ojo guiñar, y al cielo sin más regresar. Iban los pastores por un sendero, cuando William, el Demonio del Orgullo, los miró con una sonrisa y desprecio. Pero el ángel Yumi, protectora de la Humildad, llegó alzando una ceja, y muy molesta, tiro de su novio por la oreja.

-Tenemos que hablar-. Y William suspiró derrotado.

-Creo que esto me va a …-

-¡¿Qué?-dijo Yumi con tono enojado.

-Doler-dijo asustado. Y los pastores ni cuenta se habían dado. Y ni siquiera ayudó Theo, el diablo de la Ira, porque el trabajo se le hizo muy feo, y quedo enardecido como una pira. Pero para Tamiya fue un alivio, porque pelear con su contraparte hubiera sido un desperdicio.

Así que nos saltamos al Diablo Lujurioso, que tenía pensado algo pecaminoso. Ulrich los esperaba con paciencia, y cuando se les apareció, se acercó a Jeremie y le susurró en la oreja:

-Oye amigo, ¿para que desperdiciar yendo al nacimiento ahora? La noche es joven, pásala con tu esposa-. Y cuando el joven pastor iba aceptar su invitación, el Ángel de la Castidad hizo acto de aparición.

-No dejes que la Lujuria te domine, buen hombre, hay cosas más importantes que hacer esta noche-pero se le acercó su diabólico esposo, y al oído le susurró amoroso.

-Oye, bebé, no seas malo, déjame hacer mi trabajo, y luego nos vamos a lo oscurito-y Odd contestó.

-Espera a que volvamos a casa, Dios Bendito, y mi esposo o no serás, pero con la tuya no te saldrás-. Y Sissi pegó tremendo gritote.

-Con la suya no, pero conmigo si, así que ven papazote-y se le arrojó al demonio, o lo intentó por que Odd la mandó a volar con un bate dorado.

-Largo, hermana, que el ya esta casado-dijo con una vena en la frente.

-Lo siento, rey, pero tengo mi apoyo-dijo el diablo antes de chasquear los dedos.

-Taratatatatán, PODER DEL DEMONIO-gritaron los Siete Diablos, todos juntos y nada contentos.

-Pues yo tengo mi refuerzo-dijo antes de aplaudir, y de pronto bajaron los Siete Ángeles dispuestos a ayudar a su compañero. Empezaron a pelear en un tris, todos estaban emocionados, excepto Johnny que quería hacer pis. A palos a los diablos los ángeles echaron, y derrotados todos se marcharon.

-Vamos, hijos míos, a donde nacerá El Salvador-gritó Odd en un gran clamor, y a los Siete Ángeles siguieron con gran alegría, a donde el Niño Dios, dulce y humildemente, paz a este mundo traería. Así pues nuestra historia ha de acabar, pero quien diga eso mentirá, pues la contienda entre el bien y el mal, por siempre seguirá. Pero no creas que indefenso estas, o que estas solo en este mundo, solo en tu corazón creerás, y vencerás incluso al Chamuco.

Fin

Ojala les haya gustado, se lo dedico a mi amiga personal Yumi DarkHeart por su cumpleaños, ojala te guste amiga un beso y que cumplas muchos mas


End file.
